Amor de vampiros
by KoganjarlosISLOVE
Summary: Que tal mudarse a una ciudad y enamorarse de un vempiro y que tal si tu mejor amigo escucha que lo amas ? Slash kogan & jarlos
1. Vampi amor

Amor vampiresco (jarlos y kogan)

Logan POV  
hola mi nombre es Logan Henderson y tengo 350 años ¿por qué? Por qué desde hace ya mucho tiempo me convertí en vampiro por la surgió de la lista de vampiros prójimos el siguiente de la lista es mi amigo James,James Maslow pero este se niega a serlo por lo cual no tengo derecho a mandarlo a serlo...eso es su decisión y punto ...bueno ya les he dicho muchas cosas pero otra que deben saber es que mi amigo Carlos es la mejor sangre o- (o negativo ) esta es la sangre más deliciosa que hay y las más difícil de conseguir por eso es que no puedo casar mantenerme con el ...tengo miedo a que este sepa que soy vampiro y deje de ser mi amigo.  
***actualidad***

normal POV  
Hola James -dijo Logan feliz de ver a su amigo  
Hola Logan-dijo James sonriendo  
Oye y...y entonces-dijo Logan en susurro  
No Logan no quiero ser vampiro no no no!-dijo James que no quería eso  
Pero un pregunta...¿por qué?-dijo Logan en tono serio  
Por qué no quiero ser raro -dijo James con algo de sinceridad  
Ahhh entonces yo soy un raro-dijo Logan algo dolido  
No no ! Eres gen...-dijo James pero fue interrumpido  
Espera espera ...¿quienes son esos? -pregunto Logan quien vio un auto y un carro de mudanza  
Ahh deben ser los nuevos-dijo James viendo la escena  
Sí eso...de..be..-dijo Logan pero no término por que vio a un chico hermoso ,Rubio de ojos verdes y bien musculoso ...el corazón de Logan latía rápido muy rápido  
Logan LOGAN ! Aah-dijo James pero fue detenido por que Logan le había sacado los colmillos

Logan con curiosidad fue a esa casa del chico nuevo y más bien su amor de primera vista

Kendall POV  
Hola me llamo Kendall Schmidt me acabe de mudar a esta ciudad al llegar me sentí nervioso pero debo acostumbrare a estar acá en mi nuevo hogar ...bueno llegues mi nueva casa y veo como la gente desempaca nuestras cosas después de un momento veo un chico el cual es muy pálido y tiene toda la ropa negra viniendo hacia acá pero este era demasiado hermoso mi corazón latía muy rápido  
Y...llega

Ho-hola -dijo ese chico el cual sonaba nervioso  
Hola ¿cómo te llamas?-dije  
Me llamo ...lo...Logan Henderson -dijo Logan .y tu?me pregunto  
Yo soy Kendall Schmidt-dije algo nervioso  
Y te mudaste aquí por? -dijo Logan  
Por qué soy guitarrista y aquí recibo las clases- dije explicándole  
Mmm a si en la casa cultural de música o como se le dice aquí la cdm -dijo Logan naturalmente  
Aja-dije  
Y que tipo de sangre eres-dijo Logan ¿qué?por qué quiere saber mi sangre?  
Soy o- -le dije muy confundido por la pregunta  
Logan de un momento a otro abrió sus ojos se tapa la boca con las manos y sale corriendo hacia un chico al otro lado de la calle

James POV  
estaba viendo como Logan hablaba de repente este viene corriendo hacia mi pero tenía los ojos rojos además tenía la mano en la boca oh o  
Logan que te pasa-le dije el se quita la mano de la boca y veo está en forma vampiro  
Haaaah!-grite y me aleje un poco de el este empieza a respirar con normalidad y sus colmillos desaparecen ..después de este suceso voy hacia el

Que te paso?-dije  
Kendall es O-! O Por dracula tenía ganas de mordelo-dijo Logan con sus ojos poniéndose rojo  
Logan Logan reacciona tranquilo tranquilo -le dije pero este se tira en mi al ver que tenía los colmillos salí corriendo No quería ser mordido corrí y corrí hasta que llegue a una tienda donde vendía frutas y legumbres tome un ajo y se lo puse enfrente este sale corriendo y se va volando en ese momento me relaje puse el ajo donde lo había cogido y me marche a mi casa en el camino me encontré a Carlos el amor de mi vida pero este es mortal ósea humano entonces no quiero ser vampiro por que un vampiro no se puede enamorar de un mortal ...pero es que yo amo lo amo en secreto

Normal POV  
Hola futuro vampiro-dijo Carlos divertido  
Carlos ...no...quiero ser un vampiro-dijo James en tono serio  
¿Se puede saber por que?-dijo Carlos en tono de pregunta  
Ehh no lo ...se-dijo James sin darle la verdadera razón  
No lo sabes ... Por qué si fuera tu yo sería un vampiro -dijo Carlos lo cual le dolió a James saber que Carlos quería ser un vampiro ósea no amor entre los dos !  
Si no lo se adiós-dijo James firme y dolido por lo que Carlos dijo

Carlos POV  
James me dijo adiós sin ningún gusto ¿que hice ? Bueno debo admitir que desde tiempo creo que James me esta gustando es lindo ,guapo ,buen amigo y sobre todo es ES...HERMOSO cuando me dijo eso mi corazón estaba doliendo así que lo detuve

Ehh que hice por que te quieres ir?-dije con toda la sinceridad  
Es que...nada ..nada perdón exagere un poco-dijo James eso me confundió  
Exageraste con que?-dije algo confundido  
Con ehh con...-se que el trataba de decir algo pero este sale corriendo trate de agarrarlo pero el salió muy rápido !ah creo que mi amor con James es imposible

normal POV  
Logan llega a su casa en el mundo vampiro un ligar que sólo los vampiros pueden entrar esta situado debajo de la ciudad en el camino hacia su casa en ese mundo se encuentra con su amiga katelyn

Hola Logan ¿cómo estas?-dijo kate cordialmente  
Bien y tu amiga? -dijo Logan  
Bien -dijo katelyn  
Oye ...podrías decirle a tu padre que si porfa porfa me da fórmula anti-sol-dijo Logan con tono de súplica  
Por qué? -dijo katelyn confundida  
Es que conocí un chico y-dijo Logan pero fue interrumpido  
Ahjj...cuanta meló todo-dijo katelyn ella ya sabía que Logan era homosexual pero no le importaba  
Bueno es Rubio ,ojos verdes ,es muy lindo y es O- -dijo Logan con picardía en lo último que dijo  
Es o negativo huy ...que rico-dijo katelyn saboreando  
Si en el momento que lo conocí y supe que era de esa sangre casi lo muerdo así que salí huyendo así que ahora me da vergüenza ir donde el-dijo Logan triste pensando que jamás ebria a su amor  
Logan además no puedes ser novio de el acuérdate no se puede con un mortal-dijo katelyn  
Si lo se ...pero lo amo-dijo Logan apunto de llorar  
Oow logie-dijo katelyn y lo abraza  
Pero lo muerdes y ya lo puedes amar-dijo kate  
Si pero no...me odiaría por el resto de la eternidad -dijo Logan triste  
Ok adiós tengo que irme-dijo katelyn  
Adiós-dijo Logan y se fue directo a su casa y pensando

"Se que el me amará el sera mío y yo suyo"pensó Logan enserio amaba a Kendall solo podía pensar en el no era no capaz de dormir

Kendall POV  
"Logan...Logan...Logan " hay dios no puedo olvidar a Logan un momento de conocerlo pero siento que me he enamorado por cierto soy bisexual y Logan será mío no importa que cruce este camino Logan será mío  
"Se que el me amará el sera mío y yo suyo" pensó Kendall  
Pero algo que recordó ¿por qué Logan salió corriendo después de que le dijo su tipo de sangre ? Bueno apenas lo conoció eso debe tener una razón específica para eso pero mañana iría y lo buscaría

A la mañana siguiente...  
Me levanté con pereza en mis ojos pero los abrí al recordar Logan el problema es que no sabía donde vivía entonces iría por hay haber si Logan aparecía de algún lugar.

Logan POV  
Kendall Kendall hay dios no sale de mi mente debo ir a su casa ahora salí del mundo vampiro para ir al mundo mortal su pero antes me toda la fórmula anti-sol llegue a su casa estaba nervioso toca la puerta ...después Kendall abre

Logan ¿cómo estas? -me dijo con una gran sonrisa lo cual hizo que mi corazón latiera muy rápido  
Ehh bien bien ¿oye puedes darme tu número de celu..lar-dije nervioso me Sudán las manos y eso no me gusta por que cuando un vampiro esta nervioso le da hambre de sangre  
312..-decía Kendall mientras lo anotaba en mi celular pero mi hambre por la sangre aumentaba hasta que sentí los colmillos de nuevo cuando Kendall término de decir el número salí corriendo muy rápido escuche a Kendall diciendo que esperara pro no puedo lo puedo morder no no puede ser esto va a hacer muy difícil...

Normal POV  
James estaba en su casa apenas despertó así que fue a la cocina a comer algo pero algo rondaba su cabeza Carlos Carlos y Carlos...el no salía de su cabeza se estaba enloqueciendo el quería llegar donde el y decirle Carlos te amo te amo mucho pero si decía eso el pensaba que el lo odiaría pero el no aguantaba más  
Fue al baño se bañó en un momentico después desayuno con su familia tenía planeado esto ir donde Carlos y admitirle que lo amaba y esperaba que este le correspondiera fue a su cuarto y empezó a practicar como se lo iba a decir

Carlos te amo...no no no...Carlos desde hace tiempo e querido decirte esto te amo te amo con todo mi corazón te amo mucho si así se lo di...-estaba ensayando pero al darse vuelta vio que Carlos estaba detrás suyo y había escuchado todo esto James se puso nervioso sin saber que hacer...

Y como estuvo mal bien? Ok déjenlo en los rewies y muchas gravisa al que lo aya leído y también ojalá que les aya gustado bye


	2. Jarlos ¿?

Muchas gracias a las personas que dieron comentarios a esta historia me inspiraron para continuarla! Y aquí va...

ho-hol...a Carlos?

James te amo-dijo Carlos y empezó a besarlo James feliz empieza a corresponderle

Carlos siempre te amado pero no era capaz de decírtelo-dijo James con sinceridad

James yo también te amo ...te amo mucho -dijo Carlos con lujuria  
¿Quieres ser mi novio James? -pregunto Carlos ansioso por la respuesta

Si! Si lo quiero mucho -dijo James acercándose a Carlos y besarlo muy tiernamente

Pero le diremos a Logan?-pregunto Carlos muy confuso si decirle o no

Tal vez...y ahora que te tengo confianza te puedo decir algo?-pregunto James ahora seguro de lo que iba a decir

Si ... Que- pasa?-dijo carlos

Es que yo no soy el único vampiro a seguir-dijo James con naturalidad

A no? -pregunto Carlos con confusión

No Carlos eh. ...Logan ..Logan log...Logan es vampiro -dijo James se le soltó de su acantilado (me refiero a que las palabras le salieron de la boca XD)

Logan es vampiro-dijo Carlos algo intrigado

Si ..y no tiene 24 años ...ahh ...tiene 350-dijo James mirando la ventana

Carlos empezó a toser como si no hubiera un futuro previsto ..James al ver ese comportamiento fue a donde el y lo intento consolar

Por qué no me habían dicho-dijo Carlos

Por qué no queríamos perder la amistad de tu y Logan-dijo James con naturalidad y relajando un poco a Carlos

Ok creo que ya estoy ...bien-dijo Carlos relajando sé y respirando hondo

2 semanas después...  
Carlos ya se había relajado y había comprendido que Logan es vampiro que jamás morirá es raro pero así es la vida ...en otras palabras le estaba yendo muy bien en su relación con James ..de echo fue a la tienda y compro chocolates James ama los chocolates y esto lo alegraría mucho el día ...después cuando llego a la casa de James toco la puerta James abre

Hola Carlos-saludo James

Hola mi amor-dijo Carlos y beso a James  
Cogió los chocolates de su bolso y se lo entrego a James

Ohh!...Carlitos -dijo James y abrazo a Carlos y lo beso muy tiernamente a Carlos  
Ya sabes que me encantan los chocolates-dijo James sonriendo

Lo se -dijo Carlos

Gracias...-dijo James a Carlos con mucha ternura

De nada-respondió Carlos pero el celular de James empezó a sonar era Logan

Llamada de James y Logan "hola ...oh hola Logan ...si ...ok ya voy...siempre ...ok adiós"

Bueno mi Carlitos tengo que ir donde Logan -dijo James guardando su celular

Esta bien! Adiós cariño-dijo Carlos y lo beso

Adiós Carlos -dijo James correspondiendo y salió del lugar

Logan POV  
No puedo creer ¡tengo que morder a James! Es obligatorio no quiero pero el jefe vampiro me lo ordena tengo que seguir con las reglas ...además la cadena vampiresca nunca a sido rota James tiene que ser un vampiro aunque no le gusté lo único que espero es que no me odie se lo ruego a Dracula!

Hola Logan -me dijo James sonriendo

Hola james ...tengo que decirte algo-le dije con nervios

Que?-dijo James con nervios al igual que yo

Ven conmigo-le dije el me siguió

Eh Logan que pasa-me dijo James con miedo en su voz

Yo ..yo sin pensarlo dos veces sacó los colmillos el trata de huir pero lo agarro de la mano y sin pensarlo...lo muerdo ...muerdo a James ahora su vida cambiara después el se desmaya eso es normal cada vez que un mortal es mordido se desmaya por al menos media hora ...lo cargo y lo llevo al mundo vampiro entró y vio hasta la agencia vampira

Normal POV  
Listo James Maslow ha sido mordido el prójimo vampiro -dijo Logan a la agencia v

Gracias Logan ...gracias por respetar el orden de los prójimos-dijo el señor mostrando su cara

Espere eres...-dijo Logan pero quedo mudo al ver la cara de ...

Kendall POV  
Después de que Logan saliera sin decir nada me asuste ¿que hice mal? Lo asuste?  
Logan es un chico muy misterioso ..pero cada vez que lo veo mi corazón late muy rápido dios ...Logan ...amo a logan lo amo demasiado me enamore de Logan ...bueno intercambie número de celular con el debo llamarlo  
Logan call ... ... ...

Logan...  
Este estaba saliendo del mundo vampiro al tocar el mundo mortal su celular empezó a sonar y vibrar al ver el nombre en la pantalla "Kendall" su corazón latía muy rápido en un mili segundo este contesta

Llamada ... (K:Kendall. L:Logan)

Hola Logan -k  
Oh hola Kendall...como estas-l  
Bien y tu?-k  
Bien ...-l  
Oye Logan...eh podría reunirme contigo ...pues para que nos conozcamos más -k  
Claro Kendall -l  
Ok gracias por aceptar -k  
De nada adiós-l  
Jaja adiós-k

Pensamiento de Kendall" tendré una cita con logan literalmente "  
Pensamiento de Logan "tendré una cita con Kendall literalmente "  
Ambos estaban felices por eso

James POV  
No recuerdo nada estoy despertando de algo que parece ser un sueño profundo muy profundo ...me siento raro por dentro miro a mi alrededor y me di cuenta estoy en mundo vampiro ...espera espera ...soy vampiro ,SOY VAMPIRO ...NO!  
No puedo serlo no no ahora que estoy con Carlos tenía que serlo ...me paro sacó el celular y me tomo una foto y...no salgo en la foto ...intento y si me salen colmillos,hay no ! No quiero serlo esperen. ...Logan! Logan tiene toda la culpa el me mordió lo odio esperen lo que voy a hacer con ese chico...

**_Bueno gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia y sus comentarios me motivaron a seguir con esto_**

**_Preguntas  
*que hará James con Logan? *  
*que pasara en la "cita" de Kendall y logan*  
*James que hará para volver con su amor carlos *  
No se pierdan el siguiente cap  
Bye_**


	3. Ahora que?

**_Hola ! _**

**_acabo de actualizar este fic ojalá les guste y mucho_**

**_en otras palabras...quiero saludar a danruherboy quien me ayuda con esta historia (muchos hola's dan!) bueno disfruten el cap...a si una pregunta ¿alguien ve hola soy german? Respondan con un comentario gracias..._**

* * *

Ahora que.?

Hay logannnnn!-dijo James en suspiro de cansando

James cojee su celular y marca el número de Logan el cual debería estar en el mundo mortal  
Logan ... ... ... ...

Teléfono:  
L:Logan j:James

Hola-l  
Logan...¿POR QUÉ ME MORDISTE?-j  
Haaa James es que ...hay el consejo vampiro me obligo además tu sangre sabe bien-l  
Logan!-j  
Perdón me deje llevar pero lo siento amigo por favor no te enojes-l  
No enojarme? ¡¿NO ENOJARME!? ...Logan era novio de Carlos que are?-j  
No se...pero no puedo desobedecer al consejo-l  
La pregunta es ...¿qué haré con Carlos?-j  
Muerde lo!-l  
Mordelo? HAA no se-j  
James tienes que hacerlo-l  
No lo se ademas no cambies el tema por que por que?-j  
Hee -l

Logan en ese momento colgó dejando a James sin saber que hacer este respiro hondo y pensó que debería hacer

Terminar con Carlos. O...  
Salir con el a escondidas

Cuando este pensaba en eso su celular empezó a sonar lo miro era carlos en ese momento se asusto respiro y pensó ¡saldré con Carlos a escondidas!meso le paso por la mente en un segundo después contesto ...(me dio flojera escribir la conversación lol)  
Carlos quería que James fuera a su casa a un momento de romance

Este salió y se fue ...ehh volando hasta la casa de Carlos llego toco la puerta en un momento Carlos abrió

Hola James-dijo Carlos sonriendo

Hola cariño-dijo James correspondiendo la sonrisa inclinándole y besando a Carlos

Bueno empecemos con nuestro momento-dijo Carlos sensualmente besando a James empezaron a entrar a la casa sin ver el escalón que había Carlos se tropieza y cae al suelo

Carlos!-grito James este lo ayuda a levantarse

No fue casi nada solo ...estoy sangrando en mi rodilla-dijo Carlos

James al escuchar eso vio la rodilla al ver la sangre su instinto nuevo empezó a surgir

POV Kendall  
Estoy aquí en mi casa...preparándome para la cita que tendré con Logan ...bueno es literalmente una cita ...me peino,baño ,me visto y todo lo demás bajó a la cocina y veo a mi madre

Hola mamá-dije

Hola cariño ¿estas listo para tu literal cita?-me dijo y pregunto mi madre ¿?

Como sabes eso? -le dije

Te escuche cariño ...es bueno que tengas a alguien a tu lado-me dijo mi madre

Yo me sonroje con lo que me dijo mi madre sonrió y yo también después de ese suceso fui a la cocina y como lasaña ...después de comer fui al baño a cepillarme cuando termine vi a mi hermana menor entrar

Hola katie-le dije

Hola hermano mayor...¿a dónde vas así vestido?-me pregunto

A una cita-le dije en tono de ironía

Y con quien?-me pregunto

Katie!-dije y exclame o lo que sea

Enserio hermano -me dijo con tono de súplica y le dije

Con Logan -le dije mirando a otro lado

Logan? Quien es ...espera tendrás una cita con un chico? -me pregunto Katie y yo me sonroje

Si-Sii! -exclame en tono de avergonzado bueno lo estaba

Tranquilo hermano ...yo te quiero como seas -me dijo Katie y me abrazó yo le di un beso en la cabeza

Gracias-le dije

En ese momento escuche la puerta fui feliz abrí y vi a Logan estaba tan hermoso

POV Logan  
Estaba llegando a la casa de Kendall toco la puerta y Kendall abre y wow ...esta hermoso

Hola Logie-me dijo así

Hola kenny ...listo para nuestra ci...ehh reunión -le dije sonrojado por lo que casi digo

Si ...adiós mama adiós Katie -el grito dentro de su casa y escuche un "adiós" desde dentro como respuesta  
...después cuando llegamos a su auto el cual es muy lujoso

Wow...Kendall que auto tan hermoso-le dije y el me dijo algo que me sorprendió

Como tu !-el dio se sonrojó pero sale corriendo a un callejón

Kendall!-le dije y salí en busca de este Rubio tan hermoso de echo me alegra que me haya dicho así ...entré en el callejón voy entrando es muy sombrío y frío cuando lo veo escondido

Kendall-dije

Log..l..gann.. Es. ... Quuuuüe ehh-el hablaba en forma muy nerviosa no me aguante y lo bese el corresponde muy feliz ¿esperen? FELIZ! Le gusto me separo de el y le digo muy sonrojado

Kendall...te...te amo-dije al fin  
Te amo desde que te vi-le dije también más sonrojado que un tomate

Logan yo también te amo ...también desde que te vi -el me dijo yo me alegre sentía que iba a llorar lo beso para mi...era un momento mágico .

POV James  
Carlos se ha caído y esta sangrando de un momento a otro mis colmillos salen y mis ojos se ponen rojos el salta de susto

James que te pasa-el me dije yo lo perseguía para morderlo no era capaz de controlarme

Este entró en la cocina y en un rato sacó un ajo yo me asuste los vampiros no podemos tocar el ajo es lo pero del mundo así que yo me quito de forma vampiresca y respiro

Carlos lo siento-le dije enserio quería que me perdonara  
Pero Logan me mordió ...tranquilo no fue su culpa lo obligaron -le dije con tono de súplica a que me perdonara

Carlos pone el ajo en un lugar seguro y me mira muy seriamente

James ...eres un vampiro-el me dijo asustado

Si ..pero tranquilo no te morderé-le dije  
Si no sangras todo esta bien-le dije con un tono normal ya relajado

Shhh! James...muerde me así seremos felices -el me dijo mostrando su cuello no sabía que hacer

POV Kendall  
Si! Soy novio de Logan ajá desde que le dije eso el me confirmo que me amaba y me beso y ahora somos novio un amor que morirá junto  
Estamos en una cafetería comiendo algo

Kendall esto es maravilloso -me dijo Logan

Si esta muy bien ...y ahora que somos novios mi vida es más que feliz...esta de lo mejor !-exclame muy contento

La mía también -me dijo Logan

POV normal  
Después de que estos comieran Kendall le dice a Logan

Oye que tal sí vamos a la feria ...es cerca eso hoi-dijo Kendall a Logan

Si...es allí al menos 6 cuadras -dijo Logan

Excelente vamos-dijo Kendall estirando su mano Logan entendió y toma la mano de Kendall estos sonrieron salieron de la cafetería  
*hora : 9:56*  
Estos se montan en el vehículo de Kendall Kendall conduce hasta la feria,Logan le explico como llegar a ese lugar... al llegar estos dos bajan y compran sus boletos entran y ven muchas atracciones y deciden entrar a la rueda de la fortuna un lugar mágico y romántico

Cuando es su turno estos dos montan en el mini viajé de la rueda estos hablan de sus vidas y todo sobre ellos ...al terminar salen van a una tienda y Kendall compra un osito de peluche que tiene un corazón que dice "I love you" se lo entrega a logan

Hoo ...gracias kenny-dijo Logan y le da un pequeño beso

De nada mi logie-dijo Kendall a Logan ...Logan miraba mucho el oso era algo muy hermoso que Kendall le había dado  
*hora: 10:20*

La siguiente atracción era el kamikaze que estaba abierto el kamikaze es una atracción en donde son dos cabinas que empiezan a dar vueltas como tijeras y cuando estas arriba te deja de cabeza

Haaa h Kendall me da miedo el kamikaze-dijo Logan

Tranquilo es un juego muy sencillo-dijo kendall tomo a Logan del brazo entraron al juego los acomodaron y empezaron a moverse al salir Logan con mucho susto  
*hora: 10:42*

Tranquilo Logan ya paso jajaja-dijo y río Kendall

Es que ya olvídalo ya paso-dijo logan relajando sé y suspirando Kendall ríe  
Había una rara atracción en donde entrabas y te hacían dormir por una hora mientras unas personas te relajaban era muy bueno

Entramos a eso ..quiero relajarme-dijo Kendall

Yo también -dijo Logan feliz y salen hacia ese relajador  
Entran y los duermen mientras se relajan  
*hora 11:50*mese era el fin de aquello

Haaaa lo mejor de la vida-dijo Logan muy relajado

Si-dijo Kendall suspirando y bostezando

Logan mira su reloj decía 11:52 suspira y pregunta a un guardia

Hola...eh hasta que horas esta habiendo esto -pregunto Logan

Hasta las 2:00 am-dijo el guardia

Gracias-dijo Logan pero recordó un vampiro a las doce de la mañana es peligroso sus colmillos saldrán y morderá a la persona que este a su lado ósea a Kendall

Tic tic...tic tic...tic tic ..suena el reloj Logan se asusta empieza. Ponerse raro ojos rojos y sus colmillos empiezan a aparecer este trataba de que Kendall no lo viera ni nada igual a eso sale corriendo hacia quien sabe

_  
Preguntas

James morderá a Carlos?  
Que hará Logan para ocultarse?  
Kendall descubrirá a Logan?

Véalo en el siguiente capítulo  
Gracias a dan por ayudarme ! Ehhhh bueno gracias a los que lo leen  
Me despido  
Bye


	4. El secreto sale a la verdad

El secreto sale a la luz

Logan sale corriendo pero esta tan vampiro que no aguanta más se le tira a Kendall pero la hora pasa  
Hora: 12:01 ,Logan queda encima de Kendall ahora lo que lo asusta es que kendall descubra que es vampiro y lo deje por el temor que le tendrá

POV James  
¿Qué hago? Lo muerdo sí o no ...Carlos me lo ha pedido lo bueno es que los vampiros podemos morder y ni el consejo lo evitara ,pero el me muestra su cuello el cual tiene una rica vena no aguanto más...no ! NO! No debo hacerlo pero este se acerca no aguanto más ...de un segundo a otro mis colmillos se entierran en el cuello de Carlos le succiono tanta sangre la cual sabe bien este se desmaya ...es normal que esto pase lo cargo y salimos volando hasta el mundo vampiro en donde tendrá que dormir y yo me quedare con el hasta que despierte ...cuando Carlos despierte, tendrá los conocimientos de un vampiro hasta ahora nuestro amor será inmortal .

POV Kendall  
¿Qué ha echo Logan ? ¿Me quería morder? ¿Es vampiro? No ! No debe ser una broma pero el esta con sus manos en su cara no se por que pero respira agitado ..además las posibilidades de que Logan sea vampiro es mucha porque el demasiado pálido ,y todos los vampiros son extremadamente pálidos a igual que Logan ..

Logan? Estas bien -le dije con tono normal y preocupado

No!-el exclamo

Logan...e..res un vampiro?-le dije esperando una respuesta

Kendall ...si sólo quieres romper conmigo por ser un fenómeno de la naturaleza just say -el dijo lo ultimo lo dijo en inglés

Aclaración :(just say significa solo dilo)

No Logan...no te dejare ..me gustas demasiado ...te amo por ser lindo y tener una humildad excelente y no me importa como seas-le dije y me acerque a su cara y lo bese muy tiernamente mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos

Enserio?-el me dijo

Si ..enserio,pero me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieras dicho cuando te conocí-le dije con sinceridad de pronto el celular de Logan suena y el lo contesta

POV Logan  
Kendall fue tan sincero y lindo conmigo ...LO amo!  
De pronto esta escena es rota por mi celular el cual veo y dice James

Hi James -le dije  
(Hola Logan )  
Que onda por que me llamas? Exclame preguntoso  
(Eh..eh mordido a carlos )  
호언장담도? 해운대 ! O  
Enserio wow -exclamé sorprendido  
(Si...bueno el mismo me lo pidió ahora se dio cuenta)  
Al igual que Kendall-le dije señalándolo no se porque  
( y como reacciono)  
De lo mejor! Mejor de lo esperado-le dije feliz ya no tenía que esconder la verdad  
(Bueno ..ya después de este suceso ! Que debo hacer? )  
Bueno cuando el despierte debes consolarlo el estará muy confundido -le dije explicándole más cosas;  
Después de hablarle seguí con Kendall

Kendall vamos ya a casa-le dije

Si mi logie-me dijo con voz muy nerviosa

Tranquilo no te are nada..pero ese cuello tuyo se ve tan delicioso-le dije bromeando

Logan!-el exclamo

Jaja tranquilo era una broma-le dije  
Pero...si algún día quieres ser ya sabes solo dimelo-le dije nunca sabía cuando este me lo pidiera

Enserio?-el me dijo

Si-i,-exclame nervioso me odia ?

POV Carlos  
Que paso por que me duele el cuello y en donde estoy brinco de un susto

Hola Amor-me dijo James

Hola...que pa-..a sí ya soy vampiro ya lo recordare -dije con esperanza  
Bueno que sigue-le dije

Ya...sólo vamos al mundo mortal-el me dijo  
Ah...y para vivir en ese mundo debes tomar esto-el me dijo mostrándome un frasco con algo

Que es? -le dije confundido

Es una fórmula que te hace no morir a la luz del sol-el me dijo yo lo cojo y me lo tomo sabía amargo pero debía hacerlo

Ok listo vamos-el dijo yo asentí y de alguna forma empese a volar

POV Logan  
Voy tomado de la mano con Kendall, ahora el amor de mi vida decidimos caminar un momento a solas para tener más amor antes de regresar a casa

Cuando caminábamos por un lugar cerca a un callejón llega alguien quien nos entra muy rápido al callejón

Demen todo lo que tengan-nos dijo alguien  
Los voy a matar -era un delincuente

Yo esta nervioso y un vampiro así es muy peligroso así que le saco los colmillos a el este se asusta y sale corriendo mientras lo persigo  
Después de ese suceso que me traumara

Ahora veo las ventajas de tener un novio vampiro-Kendall dijo yo le sonrió nos besamos mientras seguimos caminando de repente aparece el delincuente con unos policías

Mirien...el es un vampiro ! Mátenlo-el delincuente dijo  
Todos los policías tenían ajo molido,en agua y fruta yo me asusto y retrocedo mientras estos sujetos se acercan a mi con ello esto podría ser mi fin ..el fin de un vampiro y como hay ajo no puedo reaccionar como lo hice hace unos segundos por que el ajo quita todos lo poderes de un vampiro ¡sólo hay algo por hacer!

OH HO OHOHH OHHHHH! (Ya saben a lo que me refiero )

**__  
Preguntas_**

**_Logan sobrevivirá?  
Kendall que hará?  
Como será la nueva vida de Carlos? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo  
ahh también lean mi historia "no se como pero te amo (Dustin x Logan dogan) y (tsunami ) gracias _**

**_bye_**


End file.
